She's So
by thewriteday
Summary: There was already a lovely story done about Hostess folding, but at my friend Geniz's request I took it on for fun anyway. Sharon's solution and Brenda's reward.


**DISCLAIMER**: Before you read, you may want to download/open up the song "She's So" by Royksopp and at the appropriate time, play that song. Just so you know what it sounds like.

**She's So**

Dating Brenda Leigh Johnson, as any of her previous S.O.'s could have attested to, was a pursuit that required tact, serious adjustment, and above all else, a multitude of patience. She was a frustrating woman when it came to her personal life, almost always willing to forsake it for the furthering of her work-related goals. She was a woman sworn to her natural talent and her professional duty, and anything otherwise often fell by the wayside.

But more than any of her previous partners, her current girlfriend understood that if certain care was taken with Brenda Leigh, if someone set aside the time and effort to make her feel special and appreciated in very particular ways, Ms. Johnson could be encouraged to be the most committed, loyal, and affectionate partner of all.

The feat required a special attention to detail and the observation of a certain set of rules.

These were two things Sharon Raydor was very good at.

Sharon was halfway through her errand-filled Friday off, checking her to-do list for the eighth time as she started her car. Before she could pull out of the parking lot by the dry cleaner's, her phone began to ring in the depths of her purse. Thankfully, her purse was not quite so large or so absurdly full as Brenda's. She plucked the phone out with ease and answered without checking to see who was calling.

"Captain Raydor," she said in a pitch halfway between her casual tone and professional rigidity. Best not to let her guard down too much, in case it ended up being work.

A loud sob on the other end of the line announced two things to her: 1) that Brenda was the caller and 2) that the blonde was possibly more undone than she had ever been in the breadth of their relationship (which would reach eight months the following Saturday).

"Brenda, honey? What's wrong?!" Sharon asked, immediately turning off the car. This conversation would clearly require her full attention.

Her mind snapped to Joel, the cat that had been reluctantly relinquished to Brenda in her divorce from Fritz. He wasn't old, but she knew Brenda had been emotionally distraught by her last pet's inevitable end.

She thought of Brenda's father, who was frequently unwell, and more recently still recovering from the passing of his wife.

Whatever it was, Brenda sounded inconsolable. She sobbed for a little longer before finally managing to utter a single word.

"H-h-hostess!" Brenda managed.

Sharon's brow scrunched.

"Hostess?" She said, completely baffled for a moment. She knew Brenda was at work, but work didn't usually bother her like this. Work steadied her, gave her unwavering purpose and relief from everything else. "Are you on a case?" Maybe it had something to do with an airline attendant. For all her skills of investigation, Sharon's brain couldn't make heads or tails of whatever the hell Brenda was incoherently muttering through her sobs.

"Brenda, slow down, take a deep breath, and then tell me what's going on." Sharon waited as her instructions were followed.

"Hostess," Brenda breathed, "the company that makes Ding Dongs," she breathed again, "is FOLDING." Brenda finished in exasperation.

Sharon snorted very suddenly and very loudly in laughter, quickly covering her mouth to suppress any more. She had been so tense, waiting for whatever awful thing was about to come from Brenda's mouth, that the revelation put her right back over the other way into complete amusement.

"Shaaaaron," Brenda whined.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just thought something else had happened. But you're right that _is _awful," Sharon bit her bottom lip and held back another laugh. She did feel bad for Brenda, she really did, but the woman just sounded so much like a 5-year-old girl sometimes it was hard not to resist being thoroughly entertained.

"I'm stuck at work, an' all I wanna do is run out of here and plunder grocery stores for as many boxes as I can find," Brenda added.

Sharon could just picture the blonde, sitting at her over-sized desk, slumped dramatically in her chair, doodling Ding Dongs on her paperwork and devouring whatever remnants were left in her candy drawer. Sharon made a mental note to pick up inventory to re-stock it.

"Well you are in luck. Relatively speaking. I'm on my way to the grocery store now - I'll see how many I can secure for you." Sharon said warmly.

"Oh you lovely thing, you," Brenda gasped in delight. "I want to hug you so bad right now."

Sharon chuckled.

"I guess that answers the question of whether I'm coming over to your place tonight or not, now that I have a delivery to make." Sharon said.

"Well I would have invited you over anyway, but now that you'll be packin' sweets I'm even more excited," Brenda's curling smile was obvious in her voice and Sharon let her head fall back against the headrest. Eight months and Brenda's voice still did something absurd to her skin, prickling along her arm like static.

"I expect a reward for my due diligence." Sharon said, her voice low and smooth.

"Oh, I think you'll get _plenty_ of what's comin' to you," Brenda replied.

Sharon grinned at the stir of arousal in her stomach.

"I'll see you tonight, Brenda Leigh."

"See you."

* * *

Sharon finished her errands, including the pick-up of a veritable bounty of sweets, and returned to her home to change before she went to Brenda's. She'd been wearing her typical casual wear - jeans and a red t-shirt - for her jaunt about town, but she felt like treating the blonde spectacularly tonight. Perhaps the Ding Dong disaster wasn't the end of the world, but Brenda obviously needed the comfort.

Sharon had been able to track down twelve boxes of Ding Dongs on her trip to the grocery store. She guessed the cashier that rung her through had heard the news about Hostess too if the teenage boy's wide smirk had been anything to go on.

Sharon carefully put away nine boxes on the top shelf of her hallway closet, packing them tightly into the corner. It wasn't like Brenda really needed that many at a time. She considered it for a second, then grabbed one back down and put it back in the bag for Brenda. _Four boxes. That should last her... ohh about a week._ Sharon smirked to herself and retreated to her room to change.

* * *

Brenda was in her den, trying not to pace, but unable to sit and rest. Instead she was trying to remember some of the yoga poses Sharon had taught her. Brenda's balance and flexibility were nowhere near her girlfriend's, but she had seen a marked improvement since the brunette had suggested learning a few things.

She was halfway into trying to stabilize herself in a downward-facing dog when she heard a knock at the door. She collapsed to the floor at the sound and scrambled to her feet to greet her much-anticipated visitor.

She opened the door to an absolutely glowing Sharon Raydor. Her long hair was lightly curled at the ends, framing her face gently just so. She was wearing her black trench and carrying several shopping bags. But best to Brenda was the wide smile that Sharon wore. It lit Brenda's demeanor instantly.

"Hey baby," Brenda said with a grin. She stepped aside to allow space for Sharon to enter.

Sharon dropped the bags when the door was shut behind her and Brenda reached for the trench coat, pulling it off nice and slow. She knew there was going to be something even better than sweets under the coat. She was not disappointed.

Sharon wore a tight black pencil skirt, cut to the knee and a bright red silk top, cut in a low V with sheer sleeves.

"I feel under-dressed now," Brenda said as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend. Sharon appraised the blonde's sweatpants and pink camisole and nearly drooled.

"You look perfect, as always." Sharon said as she leaned in for a kiss that Brenda quickly deepened and lengthened, throwing her arms around Sharon's neck.

Brenda pulled back slightly to murmur against the brunette's lips.

"So what did you bring me?"

Sharon chuckled and stepped back, retrieving her bags and lugging them to the kitchen. She sat them each on the counter and then stood to the side, indicating that Brenda open them up and inspect the treasure trove.

Brenda dove into the bags greedily, pulling out all variety of sweets - ice cream, twizzlers, King Dons, Jos Louis, various assorted chocolate boxes, and a large bottle of red wine. And of course, there were also the four boxes of Ding Dongs.

When everything was unpacked, Brenda stood and stared at the overwhelming pile of goodies and clasped her hands in front of her in delight. She looked to Sharon, who was leaning against the counter, observing Brenda with a broad grin, enjoying every minute of the blonde's excitement. Brenda did feel a little like a kid at Christmas.

"Shari," Brenda said softly, her eyes filled with light. She put out a hand towards her girlfriend which the woman gladly took. Brenda pulled her in close to her body and stroked a finger along her jawline. Their faces were separated by an inch or two - Brenda's favourite distance at which to observe the older woman.

"Did I do okay?" Sharon murmured softly over Brenda's lips. Brenda smiled.

"You did more than okay. You did amazin'." She nuzzled her nose against Sharon's cheek and then brought her lips to the skin of her neck, planting soft, wet kisses along its length. Sharon's hand rose automatically to the back of the blonde's head, delighting in the attention.

"If you're not careful, you'll spoil your dinner." Sharon said, her voice low. Brenda hummed against her throat.

"I can't help that I'm hungry. And you know how I love desert," Brenda's breath poured against Sharon's skin.

Sharon swept the fog from her senses long enough to pull the blonde's head back by her hair and plant a bruising kiss to that wide, salacious mouth. Sharon's tongue delved lightly inside, fighting against the tongue she met, delighting in the assault.

She pulled back before she completely ran out of air. She met the grin she found on Brenda's face with her own wide smile.

"I should start cooking if we're still going to eat supper at all." Sharon said.

"Fine," Brenda said. "But I expect seconds of what I was just having. Or better yet, the _firsts_ I was plannin' on gettin' to." Brenda released her girlfriend a little petulantly, retrieving the angel hair pasta from the cupboard.

* * *

Sharon had done well. But it was not _all _she had planned. She wasn't sure what kind of demand there would be on Ding Dongs or how long they'd continue to appear in stores, but she didn't take any chances. She bought any boxes she saw in her local convenience and grocery stores to start, stockpiling the results in that same top shelf in her hallway closet.

Soon her stock began to extend beyond one shelf as she started ordering boxes off of eBay, picking them up from just about any listing she found, regardless of price.

"You spent _how much_ on these things?!" Rusty had said incredulously when he'd opened the closet looking for a fresh set of sheets. Sharon had joined him to peer into the closet. It was now half-full with cheery, blue-and-white boxes. She pursed her lips, considering her answer.

"A bit."

Whenever Brenda was in her condo, Sharon had to monitor the woman carefully, making sure she made no attempt to retrieve anything from the closet for any reason. A couple times this resulted in an oddly obstructive Sharon and an increasingly intrigued Brenda. Sharon knew she didn't have much time left before the blonde broke into her place when she wasn't around and tore into the closet full-tilt.

She decided the blonde had been kept in the dark long enough. She told Brenda that she wanted her over all evening the following Saturday. Rusty was out at a friend's overnight and Sharon's condo would be empty. They could be as loud and affectionate as they wanted without worry of intrusion.

Sharon loved having Rusty around. She especially loved having the two of them around together. But when Brenda came over it was still awkward to have the woman in her bedroom with Rusty only a wall away. It meant most nights that Brenda spent there, all interactions were kept firmly above-the-clothes.

Little did Sharon know, Brenda had a surprise of her own.

"You're early!" Sharon said brightly.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Brenda said with a smirk. She quickly drew the brunette in for a long kiss at her front door.

"Mmmm, Miss Johnson, the neighbours will talk." Sharon said against her girlfriend's lips.

"Let 'em." Brenda said. She let Sharon pull her into the apartment and shut the door anyway.

"Did you eat already?" Sharon said on her way to the fridge.

"Yeah, I grabbed something on the way home from work." Brenda affirmed. She craned her neck to get a look around the condo. "Rusty's already gone?"

"Yep," Sharon returned to the blonde's side with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She handed one glass to Brenda. "Why is your coat still on, honey?" Sharon eyed Brenda's pink trench suspiciously.

Brenda didn't answer. She only smirked and held out her glass for some wine. Sharon narrowed her eyes but filled the blonde's glass

"Rusty said you had a surprise for me," Brenda said after a long sip of the fine merlot.

Sharon gasped dramatically.

"That brat! He wasn't supposed to say anything!" Sharon said in mock outrage.

"Never trust secrets to a teenage boy," Brenda said. "So where's my surprise?"

Sharon ran her tongue over her teeth and tilted her head. "Won't you take your coat off first?"

Brenda shook her head. "Not yet."

"You are a terrible tease."

"Mmhmm." Brenda couldn't rid herself of the outrageous smirk.

Sharon crooked her finger and gestured for Brenda to follow her down the hallway. She stopped at the closet and turned to face the blonde.

Brenda looked at Sharon, then at the closet, then back at Sharon.

"Is this some kinda comin-out crack? I thought we did that part already."

"Open it." Sharon said.

Brenda shook her head at the woman's cryptic nature – she often pretended that the tendency to be vague bothered her, but really, she thoroughly enjoyed when Sharon chose to be mysterious. It was just too sexy.

Brenda did as she was told and opened the closet door. When she saw inside, she lost the ability to speak. Her jaw fell open as her eyes traced the boxes upon boxes of Ding Dongs that had taken up residence in Sharon's home.

"Oh. My. God." Brenda breathed. She nearly dropped her wine glass.

"I guess you'll be over here a lot more now, huh?" Sharon said using a sarcastic, mournful tone. She took a sip of wine.

Brenda finally tore her eyes away from the closet and attached them to her girlfriend.

"Are you crying?!" Sharon asked in disbelief.

"No!" Brenda said. "Yes." She threw her arms around Sharon in a frantic hug and nearly spilled the contents of both her own and Sharon's wine glasses in the process.

Sharon struggled to keep her glass upright as she wrapped her free arm around the blonde's waist.

"I love you, Sharon Raydor." Brenda mumbled softly into waves of brown hair.

"I love you too," Sharon said with an enormous grin.

Brenda pulled back from the embrace and wiped at her eyes, shaking her head free of tears.

"Now. If I can keep myself together, it's _your_ turn for a treat," Brenda took Sharon's glass and headed back into the family room.

Sharon raised an eyebrow and followed her still-jacketed girlfriend.

"Sit here," Brenda said sweetly, pointing to the couch.

"What's the magic word?" Sharon couldn't resist.

Brenda glared at the brunette.

"Now." She said firmly. Sharon complied right away.

Brenda went over to Sharon's speakers and took her iPod from her coat pocket. She fiddled with the dial for a second and then placed the player in the dock, hitting play when it was firmly secured.

A trance-like saxophone began to pour from the speakers over some kind of synth background music. Sharon quirked an eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed. She gulped.

Brenda undid the belt of her trench and dropped the coat to the floor. The blonde was wearing the most complicated, intricate set of underwear Sharon had ever seen in her life. The bikini underwear, bra, and garters were navy blue with white accents. The black stockings ended in a pair of patent leather heels Sharon had only briefly noticed at the door. Sharon's mouth went dry as Brenda turned and crossed the room back to her girlfriend.

"I wasn't sure how to thank you for the first round of treats, but I thought this might suffice," Brenda began. She started to sway gently to the music, running her hands over her body under Sharon's roaming eyes. "And that was before I had any idea you had somethin' _else_ planned too." Brenda turned her back to Sharon and continued to wind her body to the soft melody. She turned her head and spoke over one shoulder. "You're so good to me, Sharon. I want to be good to you too."

"You are." Sharon said automatically. It was taking all of her willpower not to reach out and pull the woman down on top of her.

Brenda shook her head.

"Not all the time. But I can be better. I will be. Because of you." Brenda said softly. Sharon's heart gave a little pang and she reached for Brenda's hand. Brenda turned to the woman.

"I love you the way you are, Brenda. You don't have to be better because you're already _exactly_ what I want."

Brenda smiled broadly, tears springing to her eyes. She laughed.

"Here I am tryin' to be sexy and I end up cryin' again!"

Sharon smirked.

"Trust me, all of this is still very, _very _sexy." Sharon said.

Brenda licked her lips and sat down to straddle Sharon on the couch. She kissed Sharon hard, pouring herself into the woman's mouth, slipping her tongue in as soon as it was welcomed.

She rolled her body against Sharon's, moving her hips in little circles against the woman's legs. Sharon moaned softly into her mouth and Brenda smiled. The sounds Sharon made when she was aroused were Brenda's absolute favourite.

Brenda groped at Sharon's breasts, kneading them gently in her hands. Then she pulled her mouth away, looking hard into those bright green eyes and ceasing all other movement.

"I think it's about time I had desert." Brenda said. She stepped off of Sharon's lap and knelt in front of the woman. She put her hands on Sharon's knees.

The hunger she saw in the older woman's eyes thrilled her even more.

She reached up and pulled the zipper at the front of Sharon's jeans painfully slow. Sharon let out a shaky breath.

Brenda reached out with both hands to yank at Sharon's jeans and underwear together and the brunette lifted herself from the couch to free them. Brenda pulled them down, relishing the brush of her knuckles against the lovely, smooth skin beneath.

She tossed the clothing to the side and spread Sharon's legs, leaning forward to plant slow kisses up the inside of her thigh.

Sharon wove her fingers affectionately into Brenda's hair, dragging her fingers along the woman's scalp.

Brenda planted one more kiss, just above Sharon's folds, in the neat pile of curly hair trimmed just-so, before she put her tongue delicately between them. She dragged her tongue over the length of Sharon's heat, weaving it briefly into her entrance and then up and over her clit. She drew little circles over every inch and smiled into the pliant skin as Sharon moaned in approval.

"You taste so sweet, baby," Brenda murmured. Sharon grinned as her eyes flicked shut when Brenda delved further with her mouth, enveloping Sharon's flesh into her mouth.

"Oh god," Sharon's fingers tightened in Brenda's hair. Brenda released the flesh with a little pop and went back to drawing shapes with her tongue, flicking her girlfriend's clit a little faster.

Sharon watched Brenda's ass move in her barely-there underwear, her arousal increasing tenfold at the sight. There was no prettier picture than the blonde smirking and lapping hungrily between her legs.

When Sharon began to rock her hips up into Brenda's lips, Brenda knew she was getting close.

"Fuck, Brenda," Sharon moaned. She slid her free hand up under her shirt and grabbed at her breast. She was lifting her hips off of the sofa now, eager to press harder into Brenda's hot, eager mouth.

Brenda took all of her into her mouth again, moving her head in methodical motion, sucking desperately.

Then Brenda moaned. The vibration wound through Sharon's core and sent her spilling forth. Sharon cried out and rode the little waves of her orgasm, pulling at Brenda's hair a little harder. Brenda lapped up every last bit.

Sharon finally went limp against the couch, releasing her hold on the blonde hair. She tried to even out her breathing.

Brenda clambered up to sit beside her on the cushions, putting her legs over the woman's lap and leaning her head against the couch-back to gaze at the flushed face before her. Brenda grinned stupidly and stroked the long brown waves of Sharon's hair.

"Did I do okay?" Brenda asked.

Sharon turned her head to beam at the Chief. She was overwhelmed by her own gratitude to have such a treasure – such a beautiful, generous, irresistible woman – at her side.

She reached out and pulled the blonde's face close to hers.

"Yeah, you did all right," Sharon grinned before she pulled the woman's lips to hers, eager to continue the pace of the evening.

All the time in the world would never be enough to fully enjoy the bounty of Brenda Leigh.


End file.
